victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jandré
Jandre '''is the pairing of Jade West'' and 'André Harris. (Ja/de and A/'ndré'). Jandre has less supporters than many other pairings but has a small fanbase. It is unsure if they will ever be together, as Jade is currently dating Beck. Elizabeth and Leon are also very close in real life. See Eleon for more on their friendship. Jandre Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *When Jade is about to pour coffee on Tori's head, Andre says her name warningly. 'The Bird Scene' *When Andre and Robbie walk into the classroom from ballet, Jade oddly stares at Andre as he walks by her. [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] *During the Angry Englishmen exercise, Jade and Andre are seen shouting at one another. 'Stage Fighting' *Jade is very impressed by Andre's stage fight. *Andre is very worried about Jade when Tori 'hits' Jade in the eye. *Andre also runs up to Jade about something and he seems very excited to tell her about it. Jade yells at him. Andre asks her what is wrong with her eye (and we never get to know exactly why he was running up to her in the first place). *Andre seems very disappointed in Jade for tricking everybody into thinking Tori hit her. Jade seems embarrassed or sad when Andre finds out about this. *Jade asks Andre to not tell anybody, especially Tori. *Andre says he won't, but then he runs off yelling for Tori. *Jade starts to chase him around. [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] * Jade seems sort of angry with Robbie for saying that Andre has a ketchup problem. *Jade and Andre, along with Beck and Tori, are both ganging up against Robbie. *When Andre mentions his 'ketchup problem' at lunch, Jade tells him that it's all Tori's fault. *When a random student gives Andre a ketchup bottle, Jade seems to be getting even angrier. *When Robbie squeezes into the seat next to Andre and Jade, Andre throws his backpack away from the table angrily and Jade grabs his food and throws it away. This proves that they both have anger issues. *Jade and Andre, along with Tori and Beck, decide to embarrass Robbie by getting him on camera with only a towel wrapped around his waist. [[Survival of the Hottest|'Survival of the Hottest']] *Neither Andre nor Jade cared that Sinjin was drowning. They were both rather cool about it. *In the RV, while Tori and Trina are fighting over the water bottle, Jade and Andre are sitting on the floor together and watching them in confusion. [[Wi-Fi in the Sky|'Wi-Fi in the Sky']] *Andre enjoys trying to make Jade jealous by telling her that Beck is sitting a dog for his neighbor, the cheerleader. 'Beck's Big Break' *Jade gets annoyed when André was playing music on his keyboard, so she knocks the batteries out of it. [[The Great Ping Pong Scam|'The Great Ping Pong Scam']] *Jade and Andre are both on the Ping Pong team. *Also, Andre has to be good friends with Jade because Jade is the Team Captain and she let him on the team. *Jade and Andre are both frustrated that Cat messed up and lost to Tori; this is giving Tori a better chance at joining the team and neither of them are happy about it. *The two are also very close to another while playing Twister. *Jade helps Andre and Beck shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *In the flashback scene, when Jade tells her plan, Andre is the only one who doesn't say no to the plan; he is also the first one to nod his head yes. *Only after that Jade says to tell Tori does Andre admit to there being no actual ping pong team. [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'Cat's New Boyfriend']] *Jade is seen to feel Andre's feet, and Andre smirks at her in a way that can come off as flirtatious. *Jade smiles up at Andre in a flirtatious way. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out']] *Jade seems impressed by Andre's acting with Cat. *Andre tries to stop Jade from fighting with Hayley and Tara. *Andre cheers very loudly for Jade (and Cat). *Andre gets very angry that Cat and Jade didn't win. *Andre and Jade stop leaving the club when the waitress brings their food. *Jade agrees with Andre about leaving after they eat. 'The Diddly Bops' *Jade seems concerned when Andre tells them that the record label refused to sign him because of their one time gig "The Diddly Bops" *Jade rips off Rex's arms when he tells Andre it's the end of the world because he wasn't being signed. 'The Wood' *Andre tries to stop Jade from hurting Tori. *Jade and Andre tell Tori about the views of their movie. *Andre agrees with Jade that its for Canadians. TheSlap.com Hints *Andre has posted two pictures of Beck and Tori and he said he's only posting them to make Jade jealous. In response to one of the pictures, Jade threatened Andre for posting a picture like that, but he ignored it and Jade has never broken his PearPhone (that we know of). *Jade said 'Merry Christmas, Losers' and Andre replied by saying 'Merry Christmas to you to, my lady.' *They both complain about Christmas on the site. (Jade complains about Christmas being happy and merry; Andre complains about Santa). *Tori asked everyone what she should get Jade for Christmas, Andre suggested a therapist. *When Jade said that Beck got her flowers that were almost dead on Valentine's day, Andre said that she is one twisted sister. Picture Gallery Jandre3.png Jandre4.png Jandre5.png Jandre2.png Andrade1.png 330702.jpg 185px-Jandre!.jpg Normal_justjared-guest-victorious-03.jpg jandrepingpogandrejade.jpg Jandre89393090dale!.jpg Jandre Video Gallery thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Category:Pairings Category:Females Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Relationships Category:Images Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Friendship